fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Items
There is a list of every items, classed by category, or by a way to find them. This page also suggest links for navigation. Note that title in parenthesis are recipe named you could purchase from inside the bazaar. Every items are represented as they appear inside version 0.93. earlier version are specified with a 0.94 at the end. ]] Monster's loots Guardian forest Forest Essence Spider leg Main unlock-able drop inside Guardian Forest. Used in the recipes : Nectar bottles, Edge of corruption Used in the recipes : Pack of potions Goblin Warrior Head Goblin Staff Used in the recipes : Pack of potions, Tincture, Feathers of revival Used in the recipes : Tincture, Feathers of revival Goblin Wizard Head Wolf Fang Used in the recipes : Medicine, Feathers of revival Used in the recipes : Power cry, Crystal of earth. 2 Locations : Guardian Forest, and Farm Barren Barren Sand Centaur head Main unlock-able drop inside Barren. Used in the recipes : Gemsteel, Crystal of earth Used in the recipes : Power cry, Savage Helmet Harpy feather Lizard skin Used in the recipes : Plant of recovery, Crystal of wind Used in : Plant of recovery, nature stone Central Island Tropical Essence Hydra toxin Main unlock-able drop inside Central Island Used in the recipes : Crystal of wind, Tropical might Used in : Great crystal, Nature stone Crab arm Damaged Adamantite Used in the recipes : Splattered Crystal, Spirit of the wind Used in : Reinforced gear, Adamant pride, Gaia's legendary materia Farm Wild Soul Enchanted rock Main unlock-able drop inside Farm Used in the recipes : Crystal of wind, unbreakable metal Used in : Negative rock, Gemsteel, Mithril set Sharp rock Gnoll head Used in the recipes : Adamant pride, Reinforced gear Used in : Super drink, Tropical might. 2 locations : Farm and northern mountain Northern mountain Mine Mineral Ogre head Main unlock-able drop inside Northern Mountain. Used in the recipes : Unbreakable metal, Mithril armory Used in : Savage helmet, Spirit of the wild Scroll of shadow Power sphere Used in the recipes : Negative rock, Dark necklace Used in : Magic Recovery Pack Book of death Tome of cursing Used in the recipes : Cursed book, Strange necklace, Dark necklace, Used in : Cursed book, Shadow force, Gran grimoire fake Used in the recipes : Blood medicine, Parchment of wizardry Naga Island Theurgic water Serpent Skin Main unlock-able drop inside Naga Island Used in the recipes : Crystal of water, Gaya's legendary material Used in recipes : Nature stone, Savage helmet Damaged turtle tail Used in the recipes : Nature stone, Edge of corruption. 2 locations : Naga Island and Central Island Lothlorien forest Ancient spirith Treant twig Main unlock-able drop inside Lothlorien. Used in the recipes : Parchment of wizardry, Divine power Used in : Super drink, Plant of recovery Satyr's hoof 0.94 Gas of corruption Included since version 0.94. Used in : Great crystal Used in : Damned spirit, Edge of corruption. 2 locations : Lothlorien, Dark dragon marsh Dark dragon marsh Dragon skull Triton head Main unlock-able drop inside Dark Dragon Marsh. Used in : Ambrosium, Reinforced gear. 2 locations : Dark dragon marsh, Snowy mountain. Used in : Ambrosium, Tincture. Have multiple possible location, but only common inside this marsh Flask of darkness Used in : Crystal of dark, Spoiled crystal Snowy mountain Unique ice shard Wendigo claw Main unlock-able drop inside Snowy Mountain. Used in : Divine power Used in : Crystal of earth, Tropical might Troll Head Used in : Blood medicine, Crystal of water Arena drop Arena drop (Uncommon) Abomination eye Arcanium imitate Death Seeker Ghoul Claws Turtle tail Wild Cry Used in : Spirit of the wild, Tropical might Demon's blood Samurai's amulet Bazaar Goods Bazaar goods Empyreal Soul Serpent Gem From recipe : Divine power From recipe : Nature stone Energy Crystal Magic Scroll From recipe : Great Crystal From Treasure, or from recipe : Parchment of wizardry Soul powder Book of suffering From recipe : Damned spirit From recipe : Cursed Book Adamantite Scarletite From recipe : Gaia legendary material, Adamant pride From recipe : Unbreakable metal, shining steel Shadow stone Healing Herb From recipe : Negative Rock From recipe : Plant of recovery Nethril Turtleshell Choker From recipe : Gemsteel, Greater Mithril From recipe : Strange Necklace Quests items Items found inside quests Fading note, mystical note Aire Tam Enib Moc Judge's helm Magic God Token Obtained through recipe : Statue talisman Perfect Mark of Darkness Fairy Voodoo, Fairy Doll Obtained through recipe : Ultimate power Magic Urn Exotic Stone Gysahl Greens, Mimett Greens, Sylkis Greens Excalipoor Black Hole Satyr's Hoof, Thunderbloom Bulb, Scroll of Rejuvenation Waygate Dust Memento ring Important Thing For A Woman Empty Vial, Filled vial Beastslayer Arrow Letter to Zack, Letter to Wedge Mystical Glyph Tiara of the Deep Portal Stone Crystal Ball Hydra Egg Arcanium Delivery confirmation Guide Book, Qu's Frog Head Strange Key, Mithril Golem Hearth Fire Golem Hearth Shimmerweed Eye of Jenova Mysterious Artifact Phoenix Egg Ao Madoushi (quest) Equipment Accessories Accessories Common accessories Power wrist Defense ring Battle boots Ruby necklace Totem of power Leather mantle Germinas boots Vitality ring Blue amulet Book of knowledge Greater totem of power 0.94 Sprint shoes 0.94 Cat's ring Curse accessories Crusher's belt Cursed crusher's belt Lend by recipe : Savage helm Necklace of the necromancer Cursed Necklace of the necromancer Lend by recipe : Dark necklace Rare accessories Cameo Belt Speed bracers Death skull Gandalf's pipe of insight Setzer's coin Touph ring Champion's belt Heady pipe Legendary accessories Iron Duke Charm gloves Ring of the wise Heji's jite Hidden hero medicine Griever Armor Armor Common armors set Studded leather armor Reinforced leather armor Platinum mail Storm Wyrm hide armor Elven mail Mithril mail Diamond mail Sorcerer's robe Wizard robe Magician's robe Grandmasterwork leather armor Fur armor Rare and legendary armors set Genji Armor Ice Armor Adamant Armor Robe of lords Helmets Helmets Common helmet and headgear Iron helmet Mithril helmet Diamond helmet Platinum helmet Helm of the magi Headgear of the damned Helm of the necromancer Curse helmet Barbarian's helmet Cursed barbarian's helmet Rare and legendary helm and headgear Silver glasses Grand helmet Genji mask Zodiac helmet Tetradic tiara Helm of divine judgement Weapons Weapons Common weapons Long-sword Battle-axe Mithril sword Mithril axe Platinum dagger Giant axe Rune blade Ancient sword Coral sword Poison wand Fire wand Thunder wand Ice wand Cursed wand Curse weapons Dark claw Cursed dark claw Dark bow Cursed dark bow Unholy claw Cursed unholy claw Crusher's mace Cursed crusher's mace Fel axe Cursed fel axe Lend by recipe : Edge of corruption Rare weapons Fake Masamune Main gauche Save the queen Assassin's Dagger Dragon Wand Excalibur Healing staff Excalipoor Legendary weapons Nirvana Seitengrat Excalibur II Zodiac Spear Masamune Ultimate Weapon Lend by recipe : Legendary katana Tournesol Lion Heart Lend by recipe : Sunflower Lend by recipe : Blue shimmering blade Shields Shields Common shields Round shield Iron shield Mithril shield Platinum shield Aegis shield Enchanted shield Curse shield Unholy shield Cursed unholy shield Zodiac escutcheon Ensanguined shield Rare shield Absorber Genji shield Equipped by bosses *Odin's helmet *Odin's armor *Gunge lance (Shield) *Slepinir (Accessory) *Pocket of elixirs (Accessory) Consumable Potions *Potion Hi-potion Mega potion X-potion (Pack of potions, Medicine) *Nectar (Nectars bottles) *Ether Hi-ether Mega ether Turbot ether (Tincture, Magic recovery pack) *Chemist's version : Potion, Hi-potion, Mega potion, X-potion, Ether, Hi-Ether, Mega-ether, Turbot ether ** ** *Phoenix Downs (Feathers of revival) *Scroll of house portal *Mark of the claws (Power cry) *Hero drink (Ambrosium) *Greater nectar (Super drink) *Blood Ethers (Blood medicine) *Spirith potions (Blood medicine) *Elixir *Megalixir (Final elixir) Chocobo foods See also Chocobo Breeding see also Chocobo Breeding Pram Nut Luchil Nut Carob Nut Zeio Nut Dead pepper Instant use Gold Crystal shards 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 500, 1,000, 1,500 Move fast Watcher Magic shield Dispel Shared life Mana Greater mana Restoration Cure Cura Curaga Materia *Lv 1 Aero materia Quake materia Water materia Seal materia *Lv2 Aeroga materia Sealara materia Watera materia Quakera materia *Lv3 Aeroga materia Sealaga materia Wateraga materia Quakeraga materia *Lv4 Sealaja materia *Boco materia *Hades materia *Tonberry materia *Odin materia *Diablos materia (unknow if availlable in version 0.93) Enemy Exclusive Items * Omega Weapon * Dark Energy * Holy Energy * all 10 Judge's Weapons * Odin's gear * Gilgamesh 2's three swords * Penance's Arm items * Shadow's Memento Ring E * The Judges' Pocket of (Chemist's) Elixir accessory Shops Storm the Pandaren Spiritualist : Summoning tower : Arcane Vault : Ancient of Wonders *Growth Egg *Life Staff *Charm Chimes *Absorber *Griever *Dragon Wand *Muramata *Interceptor Guard Cursed scrolls *Crusher's Mace *Dark Bow *Dark Claw *Fel Axe *Unholy Claw *Unholy Shield *Necklace of the Necromancer *Crusher's belt *Germinas Boots *Barbarian's Helmet *Heady Pipe Bazaar merchant Bazaar Goods File:Negative rock tooltips purchase.png|Negative rock File:Gemsteel tooltips purchase.png|Gemsteel File:Unbreakable metal tooltips purchase.png|Unbreakable metal File:Adamant pride tooltips purchase.png|Adamant pride File:Cursed book tooltips purchase.png|Cursed book File:Damned spirith tooltips purchase.png|Damned spirit File:Tropical might tooltips purchase.png|Tropical might File:Crystal of wind tooltips purchase.png|Crystal of Wind File:Crystal of dark tooltips purchase.png|Crystal of dark File:Crystal of water tooltips purchase.png|Crystal of water File:Ring of legend tooltips purchase.png|Ring of legend File:Magic recovery pack tooltips purchase.png|Magic recovery pack Category:Equipment